1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to inserts installed into an existing or new electrical connector to reliably add electrical circuitry to the system and concomitant methods of use and construction.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention primarily relates to an insert installed into an existing or new electrical connector to reliably add electrical circuitry to the system. Current technology in this field uses either standard circuit board technology or EESeal® silicone inserts. The circuit board technology corrupts the existing environmental seal of the connector, and so is unsuitable for high-reliability connectors. The EESeal technology is made primarily from silicone elastomer, and so does not corrupt the existing seal. However, the filament wire interconnects within the insert introduce unwanted stray inductance and are labor intensive to construct. The additional stray inductance limits EESeal effectiveness at frequencies above 100 MHz. Both technologies incorporate discrete surface mount devices, primarily capacitors, whose stray inductance is typically a minimum of 0.5 nH. The stray inductance of the surface mount devices also limits high frequency performance.